The Call of the Sea
by Mixed-Signals
Summary: Slightly AU Oneshot:What if the call of the sea didn't exist? What if Galadriel had just forseen Legolas meeting someone by the shore who would steal his heart in a moment(literally) and hold it forever?(No more flames please!)


I cannot believe how ticked off people are getting with this story! It's funny how people seem to take the crapness of this story so personally. I know it sucks but some readers have totally gone over the top with the criticism. Why bother flaming, I ask you?

Anyway, I posted this knowing it's pretty bad. I was kind of hoping for some constructive criticism so I could improve it. If your criticism _isn't_ constructive please keep it to yourself.

Before I shut up and let you get on with reading I have to make a responce to a review I got. Someone said: "LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT DOES NOT EXIST! IT IS A MYTH!" Well, all I can say to that is: What the hell is this person getting so stressy about?! _None_ of this exists! And besides it wasn't love at first sight. I have an everso slight addiction to writting Soul-Mate fics.

There have been various other bad reviews. Read them if you want a laugh! They had me in stitches!

But, anyway, here is the source of so many hissy fits:

* * *

__

_"Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree,_

_In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the sea!_

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more"  
_  
At the time he had savoured these words like a starving man would savour a mouthful of lembas, which is, not a whole lot. But it was now he understood the full weight of what he had been told. Now he had heard the gulls. Now he had seen her.  
  
The Lady Galadriel had been sparing with her words and had not mentioned in her verse that his heart would no longer be his own. True as she had said, he had no desire to return to his homeland. His heart no longer rested in the forest. But it also would no longer rest in his own body.  
  
The moment he looked upon her peaceful face as she walked along the shore his heart left him completely and gave itself to her. There was no thought or choice about it as the gulls cried overhead and she turned to lock her penetrating gaze with his. It was that unfamiliar sound that told him what was happening. For a moment he fought it, resisting and refusing to his hold on his emotions.  
  
And for that brief moment he hated her for doing this to him. He hated everything about her, especially how she seemed to know what she had done and smiled at him. But it was also that smile that sealed his fate. His resistance crumbled and he gave himself over to helplessness.  
  
Silently he looked over to Aragorn for understanding before walking to her. As soon as he reached her he raised a hand to touch her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. The moment seemed to last both forever and no time at all. But he knew he had to end it.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his voice hushed and uncertain, like he was afraid to break a spell that had been cast over them, for that was how it felt.  
  
She opened her eyes once again and regretfully shook her head. Now was not the time and he sensed that. But he craved something from her even if it was not her name.  
  
"She told me to wait for you," she said finally and somehow he knew she spoke of Galadriel. "My family and I are sailing West as soon as I return to the Havens." As she spoke of leaving a great sadness came into her eyes, like she could hardly bare to sail away from her home.  
  
Legolas frowned in dismay and shook his head. She couldn't leave now he had lost his heart to her! He needed to stay with her even if it was just to understand what had happened between them not moments before. "No. Do not go! Stay with me, please, do not leave. Not now!" he insisted. "How can I let you..." he let it trail off at her grieved expression.  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes. She was finding it just as hard to leave him as he was finding it to let her go. "Alas, I must. My body and soul needs the peace and healing that only Valinor would provide. I cannot afford any longer delays."  
  
"Then I will come with you. This world holds nothing for me any longer," he said truthfully, although he still could not understand what had happened to him.  
  
"You have a journey to complete. Forever is a long time to regret one impulsive decision." Off his wounded expression she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. But that wasn't enough for him and before she could pull back he gathered her in his arms and brought her lips to his. Feeling her sweet softness pressed against him he groaned deep in his throat and kissed her with all the anguish and love he felt in the heart she now held so firmly in her hand.  
  
The kiss went on and on but it had to end. Reluctantly he broke it and whispered against her mouth, "Stay, please! Do not leave me, I beg you!" But he knew she had to go. On her lips he had tasted as much regret and longing as he was having to fight. The tears he had seen filling her eyes spilled free and flowed down her cheeks. She choked on a sob and said in a strained voice, "Do not ask this of me again. Just say you will come to me when it is your time."  
  
He gave his word without hesitation and kissed her again, drinking her in and memorising everything about her for the long years he knew to be ahead of him. When they finally separated she composed herself and smiled again. "Go now. I will count the hours until I am with you once more. Namarie, melethnin."  
  
With that she slipped from his grasp and gracefully walked away, soon lost to sight amongst the nearby trees and foliage, and all that was left was the lingering scent and warmth of her body on his clothes.  
  
"Namarie, amelamin," he whispered to the breeze, hoping the sympathetic winds would carry his voice to her.  
  
With a sigh he pulled himself together and rejoined his discreetly waiting friends. As she had said, he had a journey to complete.  
  
He paced back and forth on the deck of the small ship he had built while waiting for his time to come.  
  
Legolas knew he had to leave when he received news of the Evenstar's passing. He had then travelled to the Glittering Caves and told Gimli simply, "It is time, my friend." A week later they had set sail.  
  
It had been 132 years since he lost his heart to her but he could still remember every detail. Indeed, he could hardly think of anything else. Especially now he was going to her finally.  
  
His father had thought he had gone mad when he had returned saying he had fallen in love with a female he had met for all of three minutes and had not even got her name.  
  
For 50 years after his return from the Ring Quest he had politely but firmly turned down countless misinformed young females his father had optimistically sent his way. It was only when Legolas threatened to sail after the next one that Thranduil stopped and accepted that his son's heart was unattainable even to the most charming of women.  
  
It had seemed to Legolas that time was creeping by. He remembered Gandalf once saying, "every day was as long as a life age of the earth," and the elf Prince had to agree. But now he was on his way he felt the remembered anxiousness once again eating at his heart.  
  
Looking toward the horizon his breath caught in his throat. He could see Valinor. They were nearly there!  
  
The instant the elf's feet touched dry land he could not hold back the wide smile spreading across his face.  
  
All around him had gathered elves he hadn't seen in centuries. Friends and relatives that had been as good as dead to him for years were at last alive and well, and welcoming him home.  
  
Hours were spent along the beach just basking in the joy of being reunited with his kin. But there was still the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.  
  
Where was she? He had kept his word and come to her but she was nowhere to be seen. His initial elation at being home had worn off and was beginning to leave room for doubt and worry.  
  
Had she given up waiting? He had stayed away for a long time. Did she think he wasn't coming for her? Then his mind travelled to other things. What if something had happened to her on her way to the Grey Havens? Had she been attacked? Had an accident? Changed her mind? The journey was a long one. Had her implied injuries been too much? All these things were spinning through his mind and he was so distracted he didn't notice his friends around him going quiet. He was brought from his thoughts by a playful punch to his arm. He looked at Ellemar who then gestured for him to turn around.  
  
There, where the sand met the edges of the forest, stood the keeper of his heart, the guardian of his soul. And she was smiling that remembered smile and nervously biting that bottom lip.  
  
Surprisingly, one of the first things that flashed into his head was, 'I know what that tastes like.' He instantly dropped his eyes and felt heat rise from under his collar.  
  
"Looks like you've got a fan, Legolas. Apparently that girl has been waiting near the docks for over one hundred years. You must have made quite an impression for her to leave them, not to mention the cover of the trees."  
  
There was blatant teasing throughout his friend's statement and it was followed by good natured laughing. But, as before, it all went unnoticed. He just glanced at them and smiled before walking toward her, his stride and expression showing to be far more confident than he really felt.  
  
Upon reaching her it as she who made the first move. She reached up and traced his high cheek bone with the pads of her fingers. She then followed the line of his jaw round to lightly brush over his lips.  
  
In a voice no bigger than a whisper she said hesitantly, "My name is Norelia." And then they were kissing, completely oblivious to the cheers and shouts from the elves on the beach, the only sound they could hear was the beating of their love's heart, in perfect time with their own.

* * *

If you're going to flame me don't bother. It's not meant to be anything serious, just a mini-plot that popped into my head. And yes I know it isn't true to the character or the story. And I also know this has nothing to do with the real Call of the Sea. Like I put in the summary, it is an AU. So give the poor novice writter a break, okay?

If you like it let me know cos my self-esteem needs a boost.


End file.
